In a process in which a car travels at a high speed, a driver needs to be highly concentrated to know a dynamic status of an environment within a line of sight in real time, for example, a roadblock, a pedestrian, an uneven road, or a fork, so as to ensure driving safety.
The inventor of this technical solution finds in a research process that the following problem exists: Because human eyesight is limited and the driver is easily affected by both internal and external factors such as fatigue driving and low environment visibility, if the driver looks at a target object within the line of sight only with eyes, it is difficult for the driver to always know the dynamic status of the environment clearly in a driving process. Consequently, driving safety is affected.